The tournament of games
by Rick M. Hunter
Summary: When the Mad god decides to have a tournament, one unlucky FBI agent gets sucked into the fray. Samuel Rockwell now finds himself in a unknown place, time, and possibly universe, his only hope to return is to win the tournament for the god that picked him and two others as his champions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers, this is MN Arias doing my first cross over fic, now it is a massive cross over between a lot of things, so if you want to suggest something to put in it, I will consider it, but I will most definitely include, Mass Effect, Halo, and Starwars. **

**So without further adieu, Let the games begin!**

* * *

I was standing inside an airport, holding my pistol, an old magnum, in my hands. I ran my fingers down the barrel of the gun, feeling every small scratch and imperfection on its surface. Doing this calmed me for some reason, I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was knowing that these scratches were not imperfections on a surface that had lost its luster, but a story, telling the adventures of its wielder. I'll personally never know why it calms me, but one thing I do know, is that I hold the gun now, and a single pull, no not even that, a single squeeze of the trigger could be life or death.

"Sir?" I heard a feminine voice ask, and looked up, "I'm afraid that you'll have to put that away, or I'll have to call security."

"I see," I told her, then put the gun back in its holster, that was located on my left thigh, opposite my good hand, but on the side of my good eye. Although, this action seemed to vex the woman.

"Sir, you are not allowed to carry firearms on the plane," she told me sternly.

I saw some of the security officers look over towards us out of the corner of my eye, "I have a permit," I told the stewardess. I then grabbed the wallet inside the pocket on the inside of my blazer, and opened it showing the woman the contents.

I saw her eyes widen, "I'm so sorry agent Rockwell," she told me.

"Please, call me Sam," I told her as I put the wallet back in my jacket.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," she said again, "please enjoy your flight."

"I will," I told her as I picked up the duffle bag that was at my feet. I began walking down the hallway towards the cabin.

* * *

I was reading a book, one that I had read at least ten times before, but no matter how many times I read it, it never losses its quality. I felt the plane shudder, followed by an announcement from the pilot, "We are experiencing minor turbulence, but we assure you that there is nothing to worry about," I saw the fasten seat belts sign light up, "but none the less, we would like to ask that you remain in your seats and fasten your seat belts."

"If there was nothing to worry about, why would the pilots want us to fasten our seatbelts?" one of the other passengers asked.

I had to admit, I too, was vexed by the announcement, "I don't think they would lie to us," the man to my left said in response to the woman.

"True," the woman said as the plane shuddered again, this time stronger.

I unfastened my seat belt, and stood up, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you sit down," one of the attendants told me.

"I'm going up to the cockpit," I told the attendant, as I made my way past her.

The attendant followed me, "Sir, return to your seat now," she said sternly.

I ignored the woman as I made my way past the first class curtains. I saw that the first class passengers were also a little worried, "I hope the pilots were telling the truth," I heard a woman say.

"Don't worry," a man answered her, "they are trained professionals, I doubt that anything could go wrong. Besides, statistically speaking, flight is the safest way to travel."

"Statistically speaking, if the plane crashes we don't survive," the woman retorted as I passed the two.

I made it to the cockpit doors with the attendant still following, and still telling me to sit down, "Piss off lady," I told her as I prepared to open the door.

The attendant was stunned by my bluntness, and didn't notice what happened in the cockpit until about 10 seconds after I opened the door, "Where are the pilots?" she asked in horror.

"I don't know," I told her as I went to the pilot's seat, "Do you know how to fly a plane?" I asked the attendant.

"No," she answered, "Do you?"

"Yes," I answered, "Don't tell anyone about what's happened," I ordered, "the last thing we need is a panic."

"All right," the attendant said as she left, and closed the cabin door.

"Let's see," I said to myself, "Auto pilot is off, we are flying straight, and fuel... well crap, we are loosing fuel rapidly," I looked at the consoles around me, and found the reason, "who the hell dumped all of our fuel?" I asked as I pressed the switch to stop dumping the fuel, "well, I think we'll be okay, if we can find land."

**"You are my champion," **A loud booming voice said in my head, **"In payment, I will save your life!"**

"What the hell?" I asked as I looked around, I noticed that the clouds weren't moving.

**"I have stopped time," **the voice told me, **"In exchange for you fighting, I will reset time, so that you can avoid this."**

I thought about the deal, _I could prevent the fuel from being dumped, _I thought, _It's the only way that I'll be able to save these people. I need to do this, _"I will accept your offer," I told the voice.

**"My champion has been chosen," **the voice announced, **"Let the games begin!"**

A flash of white light blinded my, and the next thing I knew, I was unconscious.

* * *

**Well, I hope I didn't disappoint you, I plan on introducing the various universes in later chapters, don't worry there will be a grand story to this, so until next time**

**MN Arias**


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Unknown

Time: Unknown

I woke up with a splitting headache and my back on cold metal, "Son of a..." I cursed under my breath.

When I tried to sit up, a pair of big hands kept me on the metal surface, "Slow down Comrade," I heard a man, with a thick German accent, tell me.

"Who are you?" I asked as I opened my eyes to see a giant of a man. He was easily seven feet tall, but his brown hair and light blue eyes gave him the visage of a gentle giant.

"My name is Klyde," the giant answered.

"Klyde?" I repeated, to which he nodded, "OK Klyde, where are we?"

"We are in a space station," the german said, "more specifically one that is orbiting over the planet Reach."

"Wait, back up, did you say 'space station,' and it is orbiting another planet?" I asked as I felt my jaw drop to the ground.

Klyde laughed heartily, his deep voice causing his laughter to reverberate throughout the room, "You look exactly like me when I first got here!" he shouted. He took his hands off of my chest, "You can sit up now."

I sat up, "So... How did you end up here?"

Klyde closed his eyes and sighed, "I was anti-Nazi prisoner in death camp," he told me in a solemn tone, "Helped stage uprising. It failed."

"Wait, that was over 50 years ago," I said as I gawked at the man, "but you don't look a day over 30."

"Time has been frozen for all of us," I heard a feminine voice say from behind me, "Once this tournament is over we will all be sent back to our original times, and/or universes."

I turned my entire body to see a beautiful woman. Her eyes were emerald green, skin was ivory, and her hair was a soft red, "Hello," I said after I finished my analysis, "my name is Samuel Rockwell."

"Athena Shepard," the woman said back, "Alliance Navy N7 commander."

"N7? Where have I heard that before?" I asked myself as I stroked my chin, a habit that formed from when I was younger.

"Now!" We all heard a thunderous voice shout, "My champions have gathered,"

"Show yourself!" Athena shouted as we all looked around.

"I'm right in front of you commander," we heard a much quieter version of the voice announce, I turned to see a man wearing an all white suit with a black trench coat, on the right side of his chest was a monkey, "I have gathered you all here to fight as my champions."

"We know that," Klyde said as he crossed his arms, "What I want to know is why us?"

"Why not you?" the man asked as he folded his arms behind his back, "The once dead commander Shepard from the Mass Effect game series-"

"That's what I heard it from!" I shouted interrupting the omnipotent being, "my little brother was raving about that game last year!"

The man looked at me with clear frustration in his eyes, "Then man who has gotten ever partner he's ever worked with killed."

I felt my mouth drop again, "How..."

"I'm a god, deal with it," he told me, "then the man who was too compassionate to mind his own business," he looked at Klyde who was shooting daggers out of his eyes.

"Okay then," Klyde said as he broke his glare, "If we are your champions, then who is our opponent?"

"You are going to have to go against the ones chosen other gods, " he told us.

"And they would be?" I asked.

"You'll find out" the figure said as he disappeared.

In place of the god another man appeared, though he was wearing what looked like a holographic visor on his face, and a sword on his back, "Athena," he said with a small smile on his face, "it is good to see you again,"

"Michael?" Athena asked in complete surprise, "Why are you here?"

"Trying to save the multi-verse," Michael said as he walked up and hugged her, "I'm sorry this is how we were reunited."

Athena hugged Michael back, "Ahem," I said, "I would like to know more details."

"Sorry," Michael said as he broke the hug, "I am the head guardian, of the Multi-verse Guardian core, or MGC for short, and the mad god has decided that he would create a tournament of the gods. I'm charged with overseeing it."

"If there is tournament, then there is prize, right?" Klyde asked, "what is prize?"

"The Mad god decided to make the prize control the universes that belong to every participating god," Michael answered, "not every god joined, but a fair amount have."

"How long will this last?" Athena asked.

"From months to decades to centuries," Michael said as he sat down, "no tournament of this size has ever been attempted."

"Why talk to us?" Klyde asked.

"Personally, I have my bets on Athena," Michael said, "she's survived the impossible, and if this god wins, he will give them back to their rightful owners, or so he says."

"So, you are trying to maintain the balance?" I asked.

"Yes," Michael answered, "that is my job, I would rather take the mad god down, but that isn't in my power."

"So are you going to help us?" Athena asked as she smiled.

"I am going to sponsor you," Michael said, "I can get you equipment, supplies, and training. Other than those three things, you are on your own."

"Do most chosen have sponsors?" Klyde asked.

"Some, the gods that do not know about battle have their chosen and a sponsor," Michael answered, "the gods who do know of battle are the sponsors for their champions. You should rest now, you have a long day ahead of you."

Athena nodded, "All right," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow," she then pulled Michael into a deep kiss, one he gratefully returned, and when she broke away, "God, I've missed that," she told him.

I chuckled silently as I laid down and laid down to go to sleep.

**So, if you've read my other stories you know who Michael is, don't worry, I've actually planned to have him like that for a while, don't worry because of the story I've planned for him it isn't just spontaneous he was actually born to be head guardian, very literally in that sense, anyway until next time! **

**MN Arias**


	3. Chapter 3

**Michael's POV**

**Location: Reach training grounds**

**Time: 0900**

I was watching Samuel's group as they ran through the training course again, and was most surprised by his score, "Nearly perfect," Pyroks said from behind me.

"Pyroks," I greeted, "I am stunned, you said every partner of his died, but you didn't give me any details on it."

"Is the head guardian asking me for information?" Pyroks raised his eyebrows.

"Normally I would have access to that information," I answered Pyroks as I crossed my arms, "but as you are aware, I am not allowed to look at any of the files for the chosen."

"Oh, yes, I remember that part, it was so you couldn't give an advantage to my team," Pyroks pouted as he sat down on the ground, "what a shame, we could have used that information."

I nodded, "All I can give them is what I know off the top of my head, but even that might be wrong, they'll be fighting people, not movie or video game character," I sighed as I sat down on my knees, "why did you pick Athena? Specifically, my Athena?"

"I thought it would give you a little more incentive to keep her alive," Pyroks answered, "after what happened, I'm surprised that you were able to keep living."

"I had a job to do," I told him, "and I know that Athena would come back and kick my ass if I died before I finished it."

"Oh, yes, the great crisis of the rouges," Pyroks said, "How is the Omega doing?"

"Last time I checked he was in a black hole," I answered, "but even that isn't permanent."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I seem to remember he was the son of the last head guardian," I answered as I looked at the sky, "he had the same abilities as his father, the ability to change the density of his own body. And, if I'm not mistaken, the last head guardian could make himself so dense that he could live in a black hole for an indefinite amount of time. In fact, I think he did so."

"The quantums were a hard bunch to kill," Pyroks said, "never know what ability they would have, so you had to keep guessing until they showed it."

"Why did we get on the subject of killing them?"

"We were talking about the Omega."

"Well, I was never going to kill him, he was a good friend, but his anger got the best of him."

"Didn't you lose your temper at some point?"

"I have something else to take care of that for me," I answered.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, 'no."

"You like keeping people out," Pyroks observed, "I wonder if the commander knows everything about you."

"As much as I could tell her," I responded as I stood up.

"But is that everything you wanted to tell her?"

"Not in the slightest," I answered before putting a hand out in front of me, "Portal open," I said, and a white oval appeared in front of me, "Time to give the team a pep talk," I walked through the portal and found the team at the training grounds finish, "Good job," I said surprising all of them with my sudden appearance.

"Well, you just love making unexpected entrances don't you?" Samuel asked as he shook off the surprise.

"I am still getting used to my abilities as they are," I answered, "but more importantly, I have learned what tomorrow's event is going to be, and which god we will be up against."

"That will be good to hear," Athena commented as she sat down on a nearby rock.

I nodded, "The god that we will be up against is Kalkros, the god of 5," I told them.

"What is 'god of 5?" Klyde asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Different gods have different numbers of realms or universes," I explained, "there are certain gods that are the only ones with their number of worlds, Kolkros is one of them, he is the god of 5. Another thing you should know is that the number of worlds a god controls, the more champions he can present."

"So, our god only has three worlds?" I asked.

"Yes, there are some that have as many as a thousand universes."

"How are we supposed to defeat thousands of people?" Klyde asked as his eyes widened.

"Simple, we aim for the head," Athena said as she smirked, "that worked when we were fighting the reapers."

I sighed, "true, but back then you weren't fighting highly trained soldiers."

"But there were a lot! And I'm and N7!" she protested.

I put my hand up to silence her, "That doesn't matter, nothing from your universe matters, except for your skills, and let me tell you, they weren't that great at the end," I saw that Shepard was silenced by my outburst, "We ran in, we shot, we left, that was all we ever did, Cerberus wasn't hard because they couldn't think. The geth thought too much, and the Reapers didn't think at all. Now, listen to me, you have one thing that the others don't, your biotics."

"So we have that as an advantage?" Samuel asked me.

"For now," I told them, "but once you use it once, it won't be a secret."

"What is to stop the other team from having biotics?" Athena asked.

"The fact that Pyroks controls the core worlds that you all exist in," I said.

"Explain," Klyde requested.

"Each core universe has branch universes, a universe that took a different path than the core, each of those branch universes have their own branches, so on and so forth, even though Pyroks only has three core universes, there are an infinite number of branch universes for every core universe."

"So, three times infinity?" Klyde asked.

"In a sense, but right now we only need to worry about you. Now, back to our other topic, our contest is one on one combat."

"Who is opponent?"

"I don't know which universes are controlled by Kolkros, only the number," I answered, "but I've heard rumors that the Halo universe is under his control, which means that right now, he might have the home-field advantage over us."

"So, who is fighting?" Klyde asked as he put his hand to his chin.

"I'll fight," Samuel said as he stepped forward.

"No," Michael said as he closed his eyes, "when the one on one scores came in, Klyde scored just higher than you."

"What?"

"Klyde is used to fighting by himself, Athena with a squad, and you Samuel are used to working with a pair, that is why he has the highest one on one score of the three of you."

"What equipment will I have?" Klyde asked.

"You'll get a bio armor that will enhance your movements, but if we are going against a SPARTAN, then that might not matter."

"I understand," Klyde told me, he then looked at his teammates, "Why are we standing, we have training," he told everyone before he ran to where the course began.

I smiled, "Good luck Klyde, I hope you win," I opened another portal then returned to the cliff where I was watching them before.

"We both know that if he fights a SPARTAN, he most likely won't survive, especially if it is one of them."

"There are only two Hyper-lethal SPARTANs, if either one of them is on Kolkros's team, then Klyde doesn't stand a chance."

"On the contrary, Klyde has a chance, if, and only if, he puts his all into it," Pyroks told me, "Now, if I were you, I'd get his armor ready."

"It already is," I responded, "it will increase his speed and strength, but that can only go so far."

"We have done everything we can, now it is up to him," Pyroks told me, "Now, if you aren't too stingy, join me for a drink."

"I don't drink," I told Pyroks for what felt like the hundredth time, it might have been, but I don't know.

"Too bad," Kolkros said, "Well, I'll see you when the first round starts," with that the god disappeared.

"I can do that, and it still freaks me out," I commented after he left.

* * *

**So, I hope you like this chapter, I thought making each chapter from a different POV would give it a nice touch, well until next time  
**

**MN Arias **

**P.S. If you haven't guessed someone from Halo will be fighting Klyde, I haven't decided if I should have Noble six, Master chief, or Agent Texas, if you have a preference please review so that I can plan out the next chapter.  
**


	4. The first round Start

**Master Chief's POV**

**Time: 1200**

**Location: Reach [Classified] Sabre Launch Facility, codenamed: Countdown **

I was standing on the ground floor of the launch facility when a white rectangle appeared in front of me, and a young man with long black hair and a sword on his back exited, "Are you my opponent?" I asked, more-so out of curiosity as to why a someone that looked so... frail, would be on in the one on one fight.

"No," he answered me as another man stepped out of the portal. He was easily 7'3" in his armor, just about an inch taller than me in mine, his armor was grey with lines going across it, making it look like his muscles he was wearing a helmet that resembled the EVA variant that I saw Noble three wearing the last time I saw him. On his back was what appeared to be a shotgun, as well as a pistol on his hip, "he is."

"Chief, that man is taller than you," I heard Cortana advise as I examined the man.

"I can see that," I responded as I turned off the external speakers in my helmet, letting me and Cortana speak privately, "but that doesn't mean he is stronger. What can you tell me about his armor?"

"From what I can tell," Cortana told me as a diagram of the giant was wearing came up on my HUD, "it is a bio-armor, it will enhance his speed, agility, and strength, without encumbering him. It also doesn't offer very much protection, but it has powerful shields, and from the looks of it, is compatible with the armor abilities that yours is. Fascinating, this armor could be the average person's equivalent to the SPARTAN armor, without the need to be a SPARTAN, the amount of techn-" I smacked the side of my helmet lightly, "Right, umm, he doesn't appear to have any sort of special attributes other than his armor, so a straight up fight you might be able to win in."

"Copy that," I told as I saw that the two were done conversing, "Are you ready?"

"I am ready," my opponent announced in a thick german accent, "are you John?"

I was momentarily stunned by his question, or rather that he knew my name, but I shook it off, "I am."

"How does he know your name?" Cortana asked as I pulled out my battle rifle.

"That doesn't matter," I responded as I saw him draw his shotgun, "we are about to start."

"Aye, comrade, we are," the German told me as I saw him activate what appeared to be an active camouflage, knowing that he could only be completely invisible if he was standing still I fired at where he was standing, but was surprised when all my bullets hit were the wall, "Cortana, what just happened?"

"I don't know," she responded, "I thought he went into active camo, but our motion sensor isn't giving us the false readings that are usually associated with that armor ability, in fact, there isn't any motion besides you."

I activated my promethean vision to see if I could figure out where my opponent disappeared to, but it was unnecessary because as soon as I turned it on, I heard a shotgun go off, and my shields drain drastically. I turned around to see my opponent, "Tactical cloak," he explained as he brought up the butt of the gun to hit me.

I grabbed the stock of his shotgun with one hand while I fired the battle rifle into his abdomen with my other, I saw his shields flicker, but they didn't go down completely, but before I could fire again I felt a knee hit my crotch, while the attack itself wouldn't do anything, I still felt the blunt force trauma from it, and unconsciously flinched, giving the man an opening to drive his fist into my face. While my energy shields kept him from cracking my visor, I still slid back a couple yards, and was dazed by the hit, but only momentarily, "I may have been wrong about the straight up fight," Cortana commented as I shook my head, "he seems to fight dirty."

"Then I'll fight dirty as well," I told her as I ran at him, right before I reached him, I lunged forward so that I tackled him to the ground, letting the full weight of my half-ton armor fall on him.

"Stop eating pastries!" he shouted as I lifted my body up and started punching him in the face.

His shields were holding pretty good against my fists, but I could tell that they were waning, due to the urgency of his struggles increasing. He got one of his arms free from my legs and deflected one of my punches, before delivering his own with the same arm. The punch was enough to loosen my hold over his other arm. He grabbed my chest-plate and slammed my face into the floor above his head before throwing me off of him. I landed on one of the air vents that lead to the third floor. The amount of time between me hitting the vent and getting to the top floor was enough to let me flip in mid-air and land on my feet.

"He is giving more trouble than I expected," Cortana told me as I drew my pistol and aimed at the vent exit.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an orange light. When I turned my head to see it, my opponent had an orange holographic gauntlet around his hand, and on it was what looked like a blade that was coming straight at my face. I managed to dodge it, albeit barely, and grab onto his arm. Once I had it I hit his arm at the back of the elbow bending it in the opposite direction that it was supposed to go. I heard the blood curdling scream come from the man, but paid no attention to it as I followed up with an uppercut sending him flying. Before he hit the ground, I brought my pistol back up and shot at the man. His shields went down after I expended my entire clip. I to reload the pistol as he tried to get up by propping himself on the wall.

"If I die," he said in a pained tone as he held his broken arm, "I die with bang," he told me as he quickly let go of his arm and pulled out a blue ball, one I recognized as a plasma grenade. He pressed the button as I brought my pistol back up, and threw it at me.

I shot right as the plasma stuck me, my bullet going right through his head, his grenade landing on my chest. I saw an armor lockup ability out of the corner of my eye and rushed to it counting down in my head, _Five..._ I grabbed the armor ability, _Four... _I took the Promethean vision off_, __Three... _I put the armor lockup on, _Two... _I activated the armor lockup, _One... _The grenade flew away from my body and blew up. I deactivated the armor ability and looked back at the German. His helmet had shattered when the bullet penetrated it, giving me a full view of his face. His eyes were the same color blue as mine, but the one difference I saw was that they were dead eyes. His hair looked like it was soft, and was a light shade of brown. His facial features gave him the visage of a gentle man, the only real imperfections were the bruises that he received when I was punching him, and the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

"The winner of this match is John-117!" a voice announced through the loud speakers, "The Kalkros team will proceed to the next round, while the Pyroks team will be sent to the elimination round, winner please take your prize off of your enemy's body!"

"I suggest you take that holographic gauntlet," Cortana told me, "it looks like it could be very useful."

I nodded my agreement as I went over the the German's body and examined the arm that the gauntlet was on, I discovered that it originated from a bracelet on his wrist, and took it off of his arm, "Winner. step through your portal!" the voice ordered as a white portal came into view. I stepped through the portal without hesitation.

* * *

**What did you expect? it was Master Chief, there is no way he could lose to Klyde, but that doesn't mean I had to make it easy. I decided that it would be easiest to have Klyde use some of the basic abilities from ME so that MC would have to be on his feet, along with the bio-armor that I created that, as described, is like wearing a SPARTAN armor, without needing to be a SPARTAN. Until next time,  
**

**MN Arias.**

**P.S. I've made a poll to see who you want to be the elimination round opponent, so if you are following this story please check it out, also I plan on bringing MC back later in the story, but who knows when that will be.**


	5. After the first round

**Athena Shepard's POV**

**Location: Pyroks team preparation room **

**15 minutes after the fight.**

I watched as Klyde die by the hands of, what I assumed was a, genetically engineered super soldier, on the screen attached to the south wall of the room, "Damn it," I said as I closed my eyes, "that is another squadmate that I've lost," I cursed as I looked at Samuel who appeared to be unaffected by his friend's death, "I thought you and him got along well," I told the man who just stared at the wall.

"We did," Samuel responded, "but he is dead now, and there is nothing I can do about it."

I sneered at him, "Is that all you can say?" I asked. I thought this was ironic because I would have said the exact, same thing a few years ago. Michael was the one who made me care for my team again. He was always there for me, even when he appeared to be dead he had someone help me out, like ET on Noveria, or Sean on Omega.

"What can I say?" Samuel asked me in return, "that I'm going to be all depressed over his death that I can't fight?"

"I-"

"Of course, I don't suppose you know what it is like to have everyone you care about taken away from you, or what it feels like to be avoided because people think you have a curse on your name."

"You are pathetic," we heard a new voice tell us. I looked over my shoulder to see Pyroks, "You are a team. Now act like it."

"Frikes," Samuel said from next to me, "you expect us to act like a team when we hardly know eachother?"

"Yes Samuel," I heard Michael's voice say from the doorway.

I looked over to see him holding what looked like a white cube, "What is that?" I asked, as I raised my eyebrow.

"This?" he asked rhetorically, "This is Klyde's last thoughts," he told us.

"That is impossible," Samuel responded before I said anything.

"Samuel, I am a trans-dimensional being, who has certain abilities. Like, the skill to teleport to basically anywhere I want to," Michael responded, "nothing is impossible; and I thought you would want to know what he was thinking the moment he died."

"How much can you possibly think of in that span of time?" I asked as I walked over to Michael.

"We are like lightbulbs," Michael responded, "right before we burn out, we are at our brightest."

Pyroks laughed, "No one knows that better than you," he commented, "after all you are the one to collect their essence."

"What is he talking about?" Samuel asks, "'collecting their essence?"

"One of the guardian's jobs is collecting the essence of the dead," Michael answered, "with it we decide where someone goes, what their life will be like, and if they deserve a better life."

"So, you like playing god?" Samuel asked as he gritted his teeth.

I walked back over to Samuel, "Calm down," I told him, hoping he wouldn't go off on Michael.

"It is alright," Michael said, "I expect that reaction from most people. That's why I don't talk about it," I saw him shoot a glare at Pyroks, "remember why I'm helping you."

"Your help doesn't seem to do much," Pyroks told me, "we are in the elimination round."

"What is the elimination round?" I asked.

"This round eliminates whichever god loses the round from the tournament, and gives their worlds over to the winner," Michael explained.

"So, we can still live, even if we lose?" Samuel asked with a glint of hope.

"No, one team has to die completely in order for an elimination round to end," Michael answered then crossed his arms, "so, try and stay alive."

"Do you know which team we are facing?" Pyroks asked as he sat on a couch that wasn't previously there before.

_Damned gods and their abilities,_ I thought as I looked at Michael.

"I do," he answered, "and I am very conflicted about this battle."

"You rarely ever get conflicted about anything," Pyroks commented as he tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch, "so, what is conflicting?"

"Athena, do you remember Kyon Salgrins?"

"How could I forget that red-headed menace?" I answered, "he almost blew up the Normandy at least two times."

"His core world belongs to this god," he told us, "and if he maintained his powers after I fixed the dimensional barriers, then he will be a force to be reckoned with."

"I thought he died during the charge on the citadel," I told Michael.

"No, he survived, I sent him back to his dimension, and removed his memories of yours, but I don't know what will happen if he is taken out of his universe again, or if he sees you."

"You couldn't take his powers?"

"I thought I did, but it isn't a for sure thing."

"Then he might have his biotics still?"

"And all of the schematics for his biotic weapons," Michael confirmed, "the regulator, concentrator, even the biotic saber."

"What about his arm?"

"I altered his memories to that he was in a car crash and had his arm removed."

"So, he doesn't have that geth arm anymore?"

"No, but he can make another arm, or if he got his memories back, request to get his old one back."

"That won't be good," I commented, "Let's hope that he isn't on their team."

"If he is, then we might not win the next battle," Michael said, "Now, another thing that you need to know is that if we win, we can bring someone from the new worlds that belong to Pyroks to fortify our team."

"So, if we don't fight Kyon, we can have him on our team," I said with a smile, "I think two biotics will come in handy for the next round."

"If he still has his biotics," Michael reminded me, "but I can give him his memories back."

"So, we'll have his equipment for use."

"Who the hell is Kyon Salgrins?" Samuel asked stopping both me and Michael.

"He is a brilliant inventor that helped me defeat the reapers," I answered, "and let me tell you, he knows how to pack one hell of a punch."

"The elimination round is in two days," Michael said, "you can either rest or train, that is up to you."

"I want to be prepared," Athena said, "let's train."

"I agree, I'm not dying here," Samuel vowed.

"First thing in the morning," Michael said, then looked at the cube in his hand, "if you want to look at this, it is right here," a table materialized in front of Michael, and he put the cube down. He then turned around and disappeared into a white portal.

"That is still creepy," I heard Samuel say after the portal closed.

"At least he doesn't materialize right next to you," Pyroks said as he did just that.

"Creep," I said as I stepped to the side a little.

"That didn't surprise you?" he asked.

"When Kasumi Goto is on your crew, things like that don't affect you."

"Well then, get some relaxation, you'll need it for the future," Pyroks said as he too disappeared.

"I think I need to retire after this," Samuel said, "in the immortal words of Danny Glover, 'I'm getting too old for this shit.'"

"How old are you?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"42," he answered.

"You still got a few years on you," I told him as I slapped him on the back.

"Is there a bar around here?" he asked.

"I don't know, I haven't explored this place yet," I said, "and I don't get a single on my Omni-tool here."

"So, looks like we are in uncharted territories here, you go west, I'll go right," Samuel said as he went to the door.

"Sure thing," I told him, then opened my Omni-tool mapping application, "I'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought it would be appropriate to show them outside of training and combat, and don't worry, that little box will be looked at, eventually. Anyway, I wonder what you think about bringing my OC Kyon Salgrins into this, yes; make him an enemy, yes; make him an ally, or no; do not include him. I probably will do what I will, but it is nice to hear my viewer's opinions.**


End file.
